


Come Out and Say Hello

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Overstimulation, Snotlout Jorgenson Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Snotlout is captured by Thor Bonecrusher, and he just wishes for Fishlegs back.
Relationships: Snotlout/Thor Bonecrusher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Come Out and Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Broken nose and a bloody kiss, Orgasm after forced orgasm, Open-mouthed kisses (or bites)

Snotlout was scared. Thor Bonecrusher had come to see him after about an hour of being chained up alone. And he couldn’t clap his hands to bring Fishlegs back. He berated himself over and over again for summoning Thor. He should have never done this! Why did he have to be so stupid? 

Snotlout was confused when Thor let him down from the chains. Well “let down” was too nice of a way to put it. He unchained him and let him fall to the hard ground, not bothering to catch him. 

“What do you want, Thor?” Snotlout asked, getting to his feet.

“Oh, just a bit of fun,” Thor Bonecrusher responded in that voice that was Fishlegs but not Fishlegs.

Those words frightened Snotlout. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sudden punch in the face. He reeled backwards, clutching at his nose. There had been a crack, and now blood was spilling over his lips and into his palms. His eyes watered, making it look like he was crying. Or, maybe he was crying. Snotlout didn’t know. He just knew that this  _ hurt _ . 

Snotlout was going to ask what that was for, but Thor moved fast. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him forward towards his lips. Snotlout fought, bit him. Thor pulled back, a hand to his lower lip, then slapped Snotlout in the face. 

“I thought you wanted me,” Thor said teasingly. “You seemed to last night when I fucked you over your dining table.” He wiped Snotlout’s blood from his lips.

“I don’t want you,” Snotlout spat. He was afraid, but that didn’t mean he was going to turn into a whimpering mess… yet. “I want Fishlegs back.”

“Oh, little squeaky, whimpering Fishlegs? That weak-willed quim?”

“Don’t call him that,” Snotlout growled. 

“Why not? It’s what he is.”

Snotlout glared, but he couldn’t meet Thor’s eyes for very long. It unnerved him how they were Fishlegs’ eyes, but it wasn’t Fishlegs behind them. 

Snotlout didn’t know what Thor was doing when he moved his hand to his shoulder. But, by the time he remembered about the pressure point there, it was too late, and his whole body was tensing up, going to the ground, unmoving.

Snotlout whimpered as Thor knelt down and began pulling off his pants. Thor thought that, since he’d gotten his consent last night, then he freely had his consent any other time, it would seem. But he didn’t. 

When Snotlout came out of the daze, he kicked and shouted. 

“No!”

Thor grabbed him, put his immense weight on top of him, pinning him to the ground. The stone was cold against his naked legs.

“Thor, stop!” Snotlout cried. “I don’t want this!”

Thor just laughed. “No matter. I want to see you  _ squirm. _ ”

Snotlout did squirm, but only because he was being rolled onto his back, and he wanted this to stop. He couldn’t kick Thor very well with his pants around his knees. And he couldn’t clap to bring Fishlegs back, or use his hands. He was stuck until his friends could come for him, but he didn’t know when that would be. 

“ _ No… _ ” Snotlout moaned as Thor grabbed at his flaccid cock. Of course it was flaccid. There was nothing sensual about Thor Bonecrusher.

But, Snotlout’s body didn’t seem to care. It liked Thor, a little too much. It remembered last night, being pounded by him and begging for more. So, blood rushed downwards, and his cock hardened in Thor’s large, calloused hand. It was Fishlegs’ hand, really, but not now. Thor’s touch was so different from Fishlegs’. Granted, Fishlegs had never touched him here, but if he had, any touch from him would be gentle. And Snotlout craved that now.

“Fishlegs!” he cried. “Fishlegs, please! I know you’re in there!”

“Cry for him all you want,” Thor said with a laugh. “He won’t come out and say hello.”

Snotlout moaned at Thor’s touch. He pumped him roughly, and it hurt with no lubrication, but oh, it felt so good too. Snotlout couldn’t make sense of it. Why did it feel good when he was being assaulted?

Snotlout tried to roll away from Thor, but he held onto his hip with one hand, nearly crushing it with his immense strength, strength that belonged to Fishlegs, but was hardly used. It was being used now by someone that was violating him. 

And gods, Snotlout had violated Fishlegs too, hadn’t he? Yes, he’d asked him for permission before doing this, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t being violated now. Thor was going against his and Fishlegs’ wishes. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Snotlout managed to stammer out.

“I just wanted you hard for this,” Thor said. “Even though you have a pathetic excuse for a cock.”

Okay, that hurt. It always hurt when his size was brought up, either jokingly or seriously. Snotlout’s cock was small and he knew it. And he hated it. 

Snotlout was again rolled onto his stomach, and he knew what was happening, heard Thor lower his pants. 

_ Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods… _

Rough fingers wet with saliva pried at his hole. He shouted as two large fingers went inside, none too gently either. Fishlegs had big fingers, and Snotlout was now currently all too aware of that. 

“Fishlegs!” Snotlout yelled. He desperately wished he could clap his hands and stop this. “ _ Fishlegs _ , make him stop!”

A hard slap to his rear that made him shout. “Stop your pathetic whining for Fishlegs!” 

Snotlout sobbed as Thor pushed his fingers in and out of him. There was pain, fire, and then the heat of blood. Thor didn’t stop, didn’t seem to care. Or, maybe he liked it. That seemed like him.

“No!” Snotlout screamed at the top of his lungs as Thor removed his fingers and he felt the head of his cock touch him. He tried crawling away, but Thor planted a hand on his head and shoved his face into the stone, causing a horrible ache in his broken nose. 

Thor sank into him. Or, he tried to, but it took a few thrusts and pushes due to his size. He grunted as he did this, the sound animal, feral, nothing like Fishlegs at all. 

“Ah, there we go,” he said as he became fully sheathed in him all the way. Snotlout just sobbed. It hurt terribly with only blood and saliva as lubrication. Last night, Thor had taken this much slower, had made sure he was properly stretched first before taking him as rough as he wanted. Snotlout wished for last night. But, more than anything, he wished for Fishlegs.

Thor’s thrusts were not kind. He wasn’t even hitting his prostate from this angle, but Snotlout could still feel how hard his cock was underneath him. It was because his body recognized Fishlegs’ body and the roughness of Thor. 

He cried as Thor took him, whimpering out Fishlegs’ name every now and then despite how Thor had told him to stop. Maybe if he said his name enough, Fishlegs would return. He knew it was a hopeless sort of hope, but he hoped anyway. 

He was a mess by the time Thor came inside him with a guttural groan. He hoped that it was over, prayed that it was. 

It wasn’t. Thor shoved him onto his back and again took his cock in his hand.

“No…” Snotlout moaned. “Why?”

“I want you to cum so many times it hurts,” Thor answered. He bent over Snotlout, planted a kiss on his neck. He licked and nipped at the spot, then worked a trail down to his collarbone. Snotlout hated it, because it felt good. He didn’t want it to feel good.

“Fuck you!” Snotlout shouted in a little act of bravery. That earned him a hard bite to his collarbone, and he yelped. He didn’t know if he’d drawn blood, but it would definitely bruise. 

He didn’t want what Thor was going to do to him. He’d imagined it for himself, with consenting partners, but not like this, when he was being assaulted, when it was only being used to cause him pain.

Snotlout panted. He could feel his orgasm coming upon him. Everything in him was tightening, bracing for it. He tossed his head back and yelled when it rushed him, pounding through his nerves. 

The sensitivity came on almost instantly. His cock was trying to soften as Thor stroked it, and oh, how it  _ hurt _ . Snotlout thrashed and pulled at his bonds, screaming. His screams rose in pitch as Thor stroked around the head. And then, he kept doing it like that, probably liking the sounds it brought out of Snotlout. He straightened on top of him, holding him down with a huge hand on his chest. 

Snotlout couldn’t help crying as Thor did this to him. Oh, how he wanted it to stop. Right. This. Instant. 

His own body astounded him. Because, through all this anguish, his cock grew erect again. 

“What?! No, no, no!” 

The pain leaked out into pleasure, and Snotlout still cried. 

Thor Bonecrusher didn’t stop. 

And Fishlegs never came out to say hello. 


End file.
